Jessica Ames' Cinderella story
by stephjothibodeau
Summary: This story is about Jessica Ames, the daughter of Sam and Austin. This is her story of finding true love.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Jessica Ames. My parents are Sam and Austin Ames. You probably remember Mom graduated from high school a year early and headed off to Princeton University with her Prince Charming (my dad).

Anyway, I'm sixteen, living with my parents and younger siblings (Landon and Gillian), graduating a year early from North Valley High School and work at Hal's, the diner that my family runs. It's the best diner around. My parents' best friends: Uncle Carter and Aunt Astrid, Uncle Ryan and Aunt Coralyn, are the parents of my best friends: Carlos, Adonia, Brooklyn, CJ, Lucky, Candi and Capri. Carlos, Adonia, Brooklyn and CJ are the Farrell quadruplets and Lucky, Candi and Capri are the Henson triplets.

This story is about my life, my love life and how I met the guy of my dreams (even though i have known him since we were younger). He's my own Prince Charming.

On with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up with my biology textbook on my lap and my head on my desk. I had fallen asleep at the computer the night before. You see, I have this friend I met on a Yale chatroom. His username is YalePrince12. He wants to be a journalist, just like me.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. It was my dad.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, coming into the room.

"Morning, Daddy," I said.

"Did you fall asleep at the computer again?" he said, laughing, remembering when he used to do that while talking to Mom.

"Yeah," I said. "But I got my homework done."

Dad kissed my head and told me to get ready for school. He left. I got dressed and got my books into my bag. i went downstairs. I got breakfast. Dad threw me the keys to my mustang that we fixed up together. I left to go pick up Brooklyn,Adonia, Capri and Candi. Carlos, CJ and Lucky drove together. When I got to school, I tried to find a parking spot. I found one but Julianne Cummings - Johnson, the cheerleading captain, took it. (She's Shelby's daughter). I found another spot but Liam Thorne, the basketball/football captain, took it. I groaned.

" Go away, Diner Girl," Julianne said. "This spot is for cool people only. "

Liam,Rori Thomas,Maddi Jones,Danny Thompson and Tyler Smith groaned when she said that. Diner Girl! Something that was passed down from my mom to me. I found a parking spot near the boys. The girls and I got out of the car.

"The world would be a much better place without Julianne Cummings - Johnson in it," I said. "Ugh!"

My friends agreed. We walked into the school and we stayed by our lockers until the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The last period of the day for me was a spare so I went to the computer lab and signed into the Yale chatroom. YalePrince12 was on.

 **YalePrince12: How's your day so far?**

 _YaleGirl2: You know: work, school and popular girls who can't get over themselves. Especially this one girl. Ever feel like you don't belong?_

 **YalePrince12: Absolutely. I feel alone when there's people around. I think of you when that happens.**

 _YaleGirl2: Ever think we've met before?_

 **YalePrince12: Maybe. Our school has 3,500 kids.**

 _YaleGirl2: Lol. Thanks for narrowing that down, Einstein._

 **YalePrince12: Lol. At least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy, right?**

 _YaleGirl2: I'm female. Did you tell your parents about Yale yet?_

 **YalePrince12: Mom knows. Dad doesn't though. He doesn't know I want to be a journalist.**

 _YaleGirl2: My parents encourage my siblings and I to always pursue our dreams._

 **YalePrince12: My mom encourages me. Dad has another plan for me.**

 _YaleGirl2: My dad had the same problem. Now he's the best damn writer there is._

 **YalePrince12: Lucky him.**

 _YaleGirl2:My mom always tells me to never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. I live by that quote._

 **YalePrince12:That's good. I should live by that quote, too.**

 _YaleGirl2: The bell's about to ring. I better sign off._

 **YalePrince12:Wait... the Halloween homecoming dance is tomorrow night. Would you meet me in the middle of the dance floor?**

 _YaleGirl2:Let me think...Yes!_

I signed off as the bell rang. I ran to my locker. My friends were at their lockers.

"YalePrince asked me to meet him at the Halloween homecoming dance tomorrow," I said. "I accepted."

The girls squealed.

"Finally!" Lucky said.

I laughed as we walked to our cars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mom let me off early the next night so I could go to the dance. I was about to head home when Liam, Julianne, Rori, Maddi,Tyler, and Danny came in.

"Honey," Mandy,a waitress at the diner, asked. "Could you get that table before you go?"

"I guess," I said.

I put my stuff on the counter and grabbed a pad and a pen. I walked over to the table.

"Well, well," Julianne said. "It's Diner Girl."

I ignored the comment. "What can I get you?"

"What can I get that has no carbs and is fat free?" Julianne asked

"Water," I said.

Liam, Rori, Tyler, Maddi and Danny laughed at my joke.

"I'll just have an iced tea then," Julianne said.

"Make it two, please," Danny said.

I went to process the order. Liam turned to Julianne.

"Julianne," Liam said. "We need to talk privately."

"You can say anything in front of our friends," Julianne said.

"Okay," Liam said. "I want to break up with you."

"What?!" Julianne said. "Are you in love with someone else?"

"Yes,"Liam said.

Julianne left with Rori and Maddi. Danny and Tyler soon followed. Liam came to the counter to pay.

"It's okay, Liam," I said. "No one drank anything."

Liam smiled at me then left. I picked up my stuff, said goodbye to everyone and headed straight home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Crap!" I said. "I have nothing to wear. I'm not going."

Mom and Dad smiled at each other. Mom excused herself. She came back with the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen.

"Mom,"I said. "It's beautiful! I can't wear it."

"Of course you can," she said. "It's been in my closet for so long, it needs a night out."

I smiled. Dad and Landon left my room. Mom and Gillian helped me into the dress. I put on the mask that came with it. I made it to the dance. Everyone was staring at me. My friends went to the refreshments table while I went to the middle of the dance floor. A few minutes later, I heard a voice.

"YaleGirl2?" the voice asked.

I turned around. I found out Liam Thorne was YalePrince12.

"Liam Thorne," I asked. "You're YalePrince12?"

"Yeah," he said. "My costume doesn't hide who I am."

"I know who you are,"I said. "This is a mistake. I got to go."

"Wait,"Liam said. "It wasn't a mistake. We are meant to be and we were meant to meet tonight."

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked.

"You're the girl I'm meant to be with," Liam said. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you later," I said. " I know who you are, though."

"You do?" Liam asked.

"You're student body president, an aspiring journalist on the schoolnewspaper and you're the captain of the basketball/football teams," I said.

" Would you like to take a walk with me outside? " Liam asked.

"If you want to be homecoming king," I said. "You better stay inside."

"I don't care about that," Liam said. "I care about getting to know you."

I smiled. Liam held out his hand and I took it. We went outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We walked outside. We were still holding hands. Liam smiled at me.

"Will you tell me who you are?" he asked.

"I will," I said. "Later."

"Let's play 20 questions," Liam said.

"How about ten," I said.

"I'll take what I can get," Liam said. "First question: Do you actually go to North Valley High?

"Yes," I said.

"Were you mad I was YalePrince12?"

"No," I said.

"Did you vote for me for student body president?"

"Yes," I said.

"Given the choice, would you rather eat a rice cake or a big mac?" Liam asked.

"A big mac," I said. "What does that have to do with anything though?"

"You just eliminated half the girls in our grade, " Liam said. "Plus I like a girl with a great appetite."

I laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Liam said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "Next question."

We were stopped at a gazebo in the courtyard. I smiled as we stepped inside.

"If I asked you to dance,"Liam said. "Would that count as a question?"

"There's no music,"I said.

He took me into his arms. I put my hand on his shoulder. The band started playing. We smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" Liam asked.

"Two," I said. "A little brother and sister."

"I have met you before?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How have I met you before and not know who you are now?"

"You were looking," I said. "But you weren't really seeing."

Liam twirled me around. I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You have two questions left," I said.

"That I do," Liam said, plucking a rose from the flower garland. "Hal's or a gourmet restaurant? "

"Hal's, of course," I said.

"Do you,YaleGirl2, think you made the right choice by meeting me here tonight?" Liam asked.

"Yes," I said. "Do you, Liam Thorne, ever want to see me again after tonight?"

"Yes," he said.

I turned around and took off my mask. I took a deep breath and let it go.

"Promise you won't get mad," I said.

"I promise," Liam said.

I turned around to face Liam again. He smiled.

"Jessica Ames," he said.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Why would I be?"

"I'm Diner Girl," I said.

"No, you're not," Liam said. "You're Jessica Ames, my student body vice president, editor in chief of the school newspaper and the girl I'm meant to be with."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because I'm about to do this,"Liam said.

Liam took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was like fireworks. We broke apart.

"I'm convinced," I said.

Liam smiled. We ran back to the ballroom. Liam kissed me before going back into the ballroom. We walked hand in hand over to my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

My friends were happy and shocked at the same time.

"Liam Thorne is YalePrince12?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking at Liam and smiling.

"I won't hurt her," Liam said. "I love her. I've actually loved her since junior high."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Liam said. "While guys were pining over Julianne, I was looking at you."

I smiled. Liam smiled back, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close. Julianne, Rori,Danny,Maddi and Tyler came over. Rori,Danny,Maddi and Tyler were smiling while Julianne was mad.

"You broke up with me to go out with Diner Girl? "Julianne asked.

"Her name is Jessica," Liam said. "She is much better for me than you ever were."

"Liam's right," Rori said. "Jessica is a great person to be around. She's a better person than you'll ever be."

"She works hard for her money," Tyler said. "You don't even know what hard work is."

"You terrorize people," Maddi said. "You think you're better than everyone else. News flash: you're not."

"I'm glad Liam broke up with you," Danny said. "Goodbye."

Julianne stormed off. Rori and Maddi hugged me.

"We've missed you,"Rori said.

"I've missed you two," I said.

Maddi and Rori were my best friends before they became cheerleaders. Julianne told them that they couldn't be friends with me. Carlos and Rori started talking. CJ and Maddi started talking. Capri and Danny started talking. Candi and Tyler started talking. Brooklyn was looking at Lucky (they've been together for two years). Adonia was talking to her boyfriend Ronan Locke. It was time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen.

"Julianne always wins stuff like this," I said.

Liam smiled, saying someone else would get it. Turns out he was right. I won Homecoming Queen and Liam won Homecoming King.


End file.
